l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuni family
The Kuni family were some of the most feared and enigmatic shugenja in all of Rokugan. Way of the Crab, p. 41 The family had devoted themselves to discovering the secrets of the Shadowlands. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 79 Learning the Way of the Magic When the First War with the Shadowlands came and the advent of the Phoenix as a clan of the Empire, brought that the Phoenix were expected to defend the Empire against the invaders, and to send healers and other magicians onto the field of combat. Isawa sent each of his five brothers and sisters to the Great Clans, to educate the first shugenja of the Empire. Members of the Kuni were initiated into the path of the sorcerer. Clan War: Phoenix Army Expansion, p. 8 Politics Kuni Daimyo The following are the known daimyo of the Kuni: Vassals of the Kuni The following were the vassal families of the Kuni: * Meishozo family * Ugawari family Within the family Their main purpose was the study of the Shadowlands Taint, how it worked on living things, and how it might be counteracted, providing the Clan's warrior Families with practical knowledge about the strengths and weaknesses of the monsters of the Shadowlands. They had a strong connection with the earth element. Masters of War, pp. 17-18 Kuni Mon The Kuni mon was a pair of red crab claws, crossed over a cream-colored field and surrounded by a circle of blue. It represented the Kuni's search for the great mysteries of the universe, and reminded them that such mysteries might often be found within themselves. Anatomy and Biology Kuni were very often skilled in the arts of the physical form, understanding anatomy and the mixture of the five elements in the body. Their training generally was steeped in biology and constuction of the living form. Their magic tended towards wards and bindings, either holding bodies in a location or preventing bodies from entering (or leaving) a place. The concept of a spirit possessing a body was of great interest to the Kuni and, as the oni were spirits made flesh, they were even more interesting. Way of the Crab, p. 42 Passing Knowledge Each Kuni had a part of the family library in their care, the system had its advantages and disadvantages. Exchanging knowledge between two shugenja could be difficult and few shugenja had an all-encompassing mastery of the school. It was, however, difficult to destroy any significant portion of Kuni learnings. They held annual meetings in Kyuden Hida every winter behind closed doors to discuss their findings over the past year. Way of the Crab, p. 43 Kuni Witch Hunters The Kuni Witch Hunters came about after Iuchiban attacked Rokugan. Also known as Tsukai-sagasu, they study the martial arts of their fellow Crab as well as the magical arts of their family. After their training was complete they set out to destroy the Shadowlands in any form they could find it. Most traveled north into Rokugan to search for Shadowlands creatures that might have slipped through the wall. Way of the Crab, pp. 43-44 Schools of the Kuni They had no physical school, instead teaching their students directly and only one or two at a time. Their students were very often close relatives. They went to great lengths to understand the creatures of the Shadowlands, including capturing live specimens to study and dissecting dead ones. The tragedy of their scholarly pursuits was that members of the Kuni family were the most susceptible of all Rokugani to succumb to the Taint. The retaking of Kuni lands after their destruction by the army of The Maw left the land known as the Kuni Wastes. Way of the Crab, pp. 42-43 The following is a list of schools of the Kuni family: * Kuni Shugenja * Kuni Witch Hunter Lands Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Kuni family;Secrets of the Crab, p. 96 * Adauchi province (K2) * Midakai province (K1) Holdings The following were the estates and property of the Kuni family: * High Tree Village * Kakita's Breath * The Kuni Tower at Shiro Hiruma * Shiro Kuni See also * Kuni family/Meta Category:Crab Clan Families Kuni * Daimyo Kuni